Not Gone
by A Subtle Wind
Summary: Ginny confronts Draco when she sees him with another girl. She says it's over, but...DG one-shot.


(Not) Gone

* * *

What you see's not what you get

With you there's just no measurement

No way to tell what's real from what isn't there

* * *

"I saw you, Draco! She had you wrapped in _her_ arms!" Ginny was past crying. She was pushed to the point where raw hatred was all she felt, bubbling and roiling in her gut. How could he? _Again!_

* * *

Your eyes they sparkled

That's all changed into

Lies that drop like acid rain

You washed away the best of me

You don't care

* * *

"Ginny, love, it's not what you think." Draco's arrogant features loomed over Ginny as she stood in the doorway of his dungeon bedroom.

"Don't give me that, Draco! And don't call me 'love'! I'm sick of your lies. They are all I ever hear. Why can't you tell me the truth?" she looked up at him defiantly, willing him to tell her another lie so she could throw it in his face.

Of course, she knew the truthful answer to that question. He was incapable, too used to being able to manipulate people and always hiding the truth.

"You know the answer to that," he murmured, looking straight in her eyes and seeing the answer himself.

* * *

You know you did it

I'm gone

To find someone to live for in this world

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight

Just a bridge that I gotta burn

You are wrong

If you can walk right through my door

That is just so you

I'm already gone

* * *

"I can't take it anymore, Draco. It's over." Ginny sounded resolute, but he cut it down with one deep chuckle that made her shiver.

"Don't be so dramatic, love."

* * *

Sometimes shattered

Never open

Nothing matters

When you're broken

That was me whenever I was with you

* * *

"Now, why don't you come in, and we'll let bygones be bygones, eh?" he smirked down at her, knowing that in her heart that was exactly what she wanted to do.

She almost nodded. Almost.

"No. I want an explanation. A truthful one. And until you can give me that, just leave me alone!"

* * *

Always ending, always over

Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster

I am breaking that habit today

* * *

"Come now. She was an upset friend and I was a shoulder to cry on," Draco said reasonably, running a hand up her arm.

She shivered again and pushed him away. "Bullshit lies. First of all, you don't have friends. You have allies and enemies. You taught me that. And I didn't know comforting included tongues."

He smirked again and her countenance darkened visibly.

* * *

You know you did it

I'm gone

To find someone to live for in this world

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight

Just a bridge that I gotta burn

You are wrong

If you can walk right through my door

That is just so you

I'm already gone

* * *

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked, hiss arrogance draining from his face and leaving it a beautiful perfection. But she knew it was just another calculated lie.

"No! If you really were sorry, that would be different. But you are incapable of feeling anything!" she exaggerated her point by poking him in the chest.

"That's not true," he whispered, taking hold of her hand and caressing it before she could pull away.

"Hate and lust are not a normal, healthy range of emotions," she said quietly as he brushed his lips against her knuckles.

* * *

There is nothing you can say

Sorry doesn't cut it babe

Take the hit and walk away

Cause I'm gone

* * *

"I don't think a lot of the things we do together are healthy or normal," he raised a platinum, suggestive eyebrow, referring to their many midnight rendezvous' filled with something between a fistfight and a hard fuck.

Fucking, because Draco Malfoy did not 'make love' or 'have sex.' He _fucked._

Ginny blushed beautifully for him. Yes, for him. He could make her do all kinds of stuff, for him.

* * *

Doesn't matter what you do

It's what you did that's hurting you

All I needed was the truth

Now I'm gone

* * *

"No, Draco, they weren't. But I'm done. It's really over." She turned from him, preparing to leave him behind, physically and emotionally.

"You don't really mean that, love, or you would already be gone," he whispered in her ear while grasping her hand from behind. That ball of hatred grew in her stomach until she could feel it almost consuming her, and she knew it wasn't for him.

Because she knew he was right.

As she let him lead her into his room, let him take her and do things to her that would make any normal person blush in the light of day, she knew that hatred was for herself.

Because he was always right, every time.

* * *

What you see's not what you get. 


End file.
